It Rained Today: The Full Story
by Cutting Out My Heart
Summary: It Rained Today: They Full Story JohnLiz Shippiness
1. It's Raining Out Here

_**It Rained Today**_

Itwas raining lightly over the city as she stood on the balcony. Sometimes she wondered why she ever came to this galaxy. Risked her life and hundreds of other, all of whom would've died if not for the other Elizabeth's accidental journey back in time.

She heard the door open behind her. She didn't bother turning around, she knew it was him.

He walked up next to her and placed his arms on the rail next to her. They stood in silence staring out at the ocean.

"I love the rain," he said suddenly.

She looked over at him. She was accustomed to him saying little things like that when they were out here alone. Little meaningless things that meant the world to her and brightened her day every time she thought of them.

"It's funny how, when you're a kid you just love playing in the rain, but when you're all grown up it just gets in the way," he mused.

"I don't really think that many things change when you grow up, just how you look at the world," she said.

She turned to face him. He raised his hand to her cheek.

"Don't cry Lizzy," he said as he wiped a tear from her rain-streaked face.

She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest.

* * *

"They make a wonderful couple," stated Peter.

"They're just so different, I don't see how they could ever be together," said Rodney.

"Yer blind McKay, bloody blind, maybe I should check ya out," said Carson.

"Opposites attract Rodney, you should know that," said Kate.

"He's just giving her some emotional support it could be any one of us out there, I mean, she just saw her self die," said Rodney.

"None of us could ever make her feel better, only him, they have some sort of connection," said Carson.

"I wonder if they ever ate paupu fruit in another life," said Kate.

"There is no such thing as paupu fruit, for the last time DOCTOR Heightmier," said Rodney.

"What's a paupu fruit," asked an intrigued Peter.

"Well there's a myth that tells of two people who found love but at a very old age, and as they were dying together, they ate the paupu fruit and their souls were entwined together forever, and so they say that if you eat a paupu fruit you will always be with the person you love, even in future lives," said Kate.

"Whatever," said Rodney.

Kate just shook her head and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Well that's it so far what do you think so far? Just click that little button and tell me.

White Lily Death


	2. Evil Scientists and Movie Time

It Rained Today

* * *

The group of onlookers had departed shortly before John and Elizabeth came inside.

"Well, now that we're thoroughly soaked from standing in the rain for twenty minutes, I say we go get some turkey sandwiches," said John.

"Sounds good, I love turkey sandwiches," said Elizabeth.

"My kinda woman," said John.

Elizabeth grabbed his outstretched hand and they headed off down the hallway laughing.

Little did they know they had another little spy watching them. One that went by the name of Smarmy Bastard Scientist, Kavanaugh for short.

Elizabeth and John had just settled into their seats when they were joined by Peter and Lt./Dr. Riley Scott.

Elizabeth and Riley had gone to college together and had been roommates for a few years after.

They were in the middle of a particularly raunchy story when the **_Little Spy _**joined them.

"So there we were in the school library almost completely naked, and we were just getting ready to make a break for the doors when…" said Riley.

"Excuse me," interrupted Kavanaugh, "Dr. Weir may I speak with you, **alone**?"

"Of course Dr. Kavanaugh," said Elizabeth as professional mode kicked back in.

She followed him to a table away from where other people were sitting.

She sat down and waited for Kavanaugh to speak.

"Dr. Weir, I believe due to recent facts that I have received that Major Shepard may be compromised and Sgt. Bates should be put in charge of security," said Kavanaugh.

"What facts would those be," asked Elizabeth calmly.

"Witnesses who saw Major Shepard and you outside today and holding hands," started Kavanaugh, "if you two are having a relationship, it severely compromises Major Shepard's judgment making ability."

"Dr. Kavanaugh, Major Shepard has not been compromised, because, not that it's actually any of your business, we aren't in a relationship. When and if ever are, is none of your business," said Elizabeth angrily.

She stood up and walked back to the table and sat next to John.

"The nerve of that man, honestly," mumbled Elizabeth.

"What did he say," asked Riley.

"That John's judgment had been compromised because we were in a relationship, which we aren't Riley," said Elizabeth.

"Just chill out, let's go watch a movie or something," said Riley.

"Sounds good," said Peter.

"And we'll even let you pick Lizzy," said John.

"Hey I never agreed to that," said Riley as they left.

Ten minutes later they were settled on the couch. John was sitting sideways on the couch with Elizabeth leaning on him and Peter was sitting in the armchair with Riley on his lap.

Elizabeth started the movie. Which was a surprise to everyone else, as she wouldn't tell them what she picked.

A few seconds later **_The Nightmare Before Christmas_** started.

Two hours later they were all fast asleep.

* * *

That's all for now, you know what to do to make it keep going. Just click that little button and **REVIEW**. LOL I know I'm an attention junkie, my ego needs it.

White Lily Death


End file.
